Josh Grelle
Joshua Grelle (born November 2, 1985 in Clifton, Texas) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akihisa Yoshii in Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts and Kenichi Shirahama in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Hatsuya Kaitabi *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Michael *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Tsutomu Domon (Announced) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Armin Arlelt, Narrator *Ben-To (2015) - Tomoaki Yamahara (ep3), Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Haruka Sakurada (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Yokoshima, Shinagawa (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Alma Karma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Kubota, Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Shido Itsuka *Date A Live II (2016) - Shido Itsuka *Dimension W (2016) - Koorogi (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Julio, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Hirohide Nanba, Additional Voices *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Issei Hyodo (Announced) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Trick *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Echo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kotetsu, Mamori (ep18), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Oscar, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2016) - Blamenco, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yamada *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Nobuchika Ginoza *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Tanukichi Okuma (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Zen Wisteria (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Ox Ford *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Sadao Mao/'Satan' *The Future Diary (2013) - Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (1st) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Tenma Momoe *Toriko (2013) - Komatsu *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Jeno (ep2), Yellow Dragon *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Beauty 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Crow 7, Crowd Boy *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Shun Fujimura *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Soshi Minashiro *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Nobuchika Ginoza *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Jiromaru 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Lithuania, Narrator, Seychellois, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Armin Arlelt *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Gein (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2012) - Xbalanque *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Demigra *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sima Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sima Shi *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Phog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2016. Category:American Voice Actors